When You're Seen
by Aranaagf
Summary: We all know that Chara is with us throughout our adventures through the Underground, most likely being the narrator for us. But how would the story change if Chara had a physical form, being able to be seen and all, but still be a ghost? How would the characters react? (Warning: Major OOC and maybe spoilers for the game.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Arana here! And I've decided I'm going to delve into the story of a version of Chara, who is a bit different from most of her counter parts.**

 **This is mostly from Chara's view.**

 **I do not own Undertale.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 1- A Long Explanation on Souls

Chara's day was going on like most days she experienced as a ghost, and just as boring. She was waiting for the eighth human to fall down so that she could tag along in the final bit of their life before her da… King Asgore took their soul to break the barrier.

Then, just as she was dozing off on her favorite ledge, the startling sound of a person hitting the bed of buttercups, which was Chara's grave, startled her into jumping off her ledge and hitting the ground head first.

She was even more startled by the fact that it hurt.

"Ow..." Chara groaned, rubbing her head. She was a ghost, how could she feel pain?

"A-are you OK?" came a meek voice, making Chara turn around to look at the human who had startled her.

And was even more startled that the human, a girl, looked a lot like her, besides a few differences. The things they had in common were their short hair, height, and close outfits. The differences were that the girl's hair was brown, her eyes were closed, and she was wearing a light blue and magenta striped shirt, and brown shorts and boots.

"Um… I asked if you were OK?" the girl asked again with a tilt of her head.

"Um… I think?" Chara said, then realization hit her. "You can see me?!"

"Yeah. Is that not normal for you?" the girl asked.

"W-well, I'm… uh… I'm a ghost…" Chara explained. "You're… kinda lying on my grave."

This seemed to startle the girl, who quickly moved off the bed of buttercups. "Oh! I'm sorry, though it did break my fall..." she said. "By the way, I'm Frisk. What's your name?"

"Oh… I'm Chara," Chara said. "Well, since you can see me, I guess going through the Underground is going to be easier for you. Speaking of which, we need to move!"

"Oh, OK!" Frisk said, moving towards a door on the far side of the cavern. Chara followed.

When they entered the next room, there was a lone buttercup in a small patch of grass. It turned around, a smile on it's face.

Chara knew this flower wasn't that kind, and was ready to tell Frisk to not trust it. Before she could, however, it spoke.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the… flower..." it said.

It took a moment for Chara to realize that it was looking at her. "Wait, can everyone see me now or something?" she asked, her legs forming into a gas like tail as she floated up into the air. "Also, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Um… I…" the flower seemed uncertain, but then finally straightened up. "Chara, it's me Asriel, I've been turned into a soulless flower!"

It was Chara's turn to be uncertain. "Wait… you've been Asriel all this time? Jeez, I guess you being soulless is the reason you've attack the other humans who fell down here..."

The room went silent for a moment, with Frisk looking between Chara and Flowey. It was soon broken.

"M-my child?" came a motherly voice, making everyone look in it's direction. A humanoid goat wearing a purple-blue robe with an emblem on it. She had white fur, and redish brown eyes.

"Uh… Hi, mom?" Chara said, then realized that she was still floating, and so switched her ghost tail into legs, almost tripping in the process. "Um… I know this is going to be hard to understand, but I'm a ghost and Flowey here is the soulless version of Asriel." Then she realized that she hadn't introduced the other person in the room. "Oh, and this is Frisk. I think that somehow she may have allowed me to have a physical form..."

"Wait, in order to have a physical form, you at least need determination," Flowey stated. "Which would mean that Frisk's soul is red."

Frisk looked around in both confusion and a bit of fear. "Um… what do you mean, my soul is red?" she asked meekly.

"Oh, everyone has a soul," Chara stated. "Well, except for me and Flowey. But we used to have souls." Seeing Frisk's expression, she knew that wasn't a good enough explanation. "OK, all humans and monsters have souls. However, humans have seven types of souls, which are colored hearts, while monsters only have white, upside down hearts as souls.

"For humans, a soul's color is from a mass amount of one of the seven traits. Red is determination, orange is bravery, yellow is justice, green is kindness, light blue is patience, dark blue is integrity, and purple is perseverance. Each of the souls even have their own abilities, though determination's is only known by those who have it.

"Orange souls are faster and stronger, and usually prefer close up combat, and usually are wrestlers or boxers, so their most likely going to use boxing gloves. They also are usually rash, and more likely to tackle problems head on without thinking about it first.

"Yellow souls are also fast, and have great aim. They usually prefer ranged combat, and therefor are more likely to use guns or bows, making them great hunters. Unfortunally, they are more likely to judge someone for doing something bad when they haven't leading them to get into more fights then they should. They also tend to get in fights with orange souls more often than the other souls.

"Green souls usually dislike fighting, and are great at cooking. They at least carry something to cook with. They are more protective than the other souls, and they find it easier to make allies than most. However, they do get hurt more often, and are more likely to cry when they get rejected.

"Light blue souls are better at waiting, and are better with young children or feverish patients than other souls. Unfortunally, I have no clue what kind of weapon they would use, though the last blue soul I saw had a toy knife. Unfortunally, blue souls are easier to judge than most, because they show more signs of what they are going to do than the other souls.

"Dark blue souls are more in tune with their surroundings, allowing them to judge things easier. They don't really have anything you would use as a weapon, but they are great dodgers as they are more likely to be a dancer. On the down side, they get attack more, and are weaker than the other souls.

"Purple souls are smarted, and great at coming up with plans. Like dark blue souls, they don't really have a weapon choice. However, they do read a lot, and usually wear glasses, meaning they are most likely going to run into people from being more likely to be reading.

"As for red souls, like I said, only someone with a red soul knows about what they do. They are the rarest of the souls, and the most powerful, though it's an unspoken law that only red souls know that tells them to not give away their secrets. Unlike the other souls, red souls can share a personality that is usually akin to a different soul color. However, red souls are usually so different from the other souls that their either looked up to or beaten down for it.

"Monster souls are way different from human souls, being upside down and colorless. Since monsters are made of magic, they can't easily handle human traits, so their souls are white. However, the souls do make up magic that links to the personality of the soul.

"And that's basically all you need to know about souls," Chara finished. She then noticed that the goatish monster was trying to keep herself from laughing; Flowey was groaning about how she was ranting again; and that Frisk was trying to process all the information given to her.

"I over did it, didn't I?"

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Well that's done! I'm sorry, guys, for the massive rant Chara blurted out, she's just not used to people not knowing about souls, so she had to give all the information out!**

 **Flowey: And she nearly made me fall asleep with it!**

 **Chara: How do you sleep if you're a flower? Wait, I just realized that I can sleep, and I'm a ghost!**

 **Well, I certainly have no clue, but for the ghost part, maybe you should ask Napstablook.**

 **Frisk: Who is that?**

 **Toriel: A ghost who runs a snail farm, which I visited quite often.**

 **Frisk: Snail farm? Why is there such things as a snail farm here?**

 **Chara: Because snails are used in food recipes. Trust me, I don't know why. By the way, I don't think you'd like snail pie…**

 **Frisk: Snail pie?! What the heck! That sounds gross!**

 **Flowey: It's not gross to some types of monsters. Boss monsters are one of the few kinds that actually enjoy eating snail foods.**

 **Toriel: He's right, my child. I did figure out by the third fallen child that humans don't usually enjoy snail foods, and I always ask if they like snail dishes now.**

 **Chara: Eh, I liked snail pie. But that might be because I ate snails a lot back on the Surface in order to not starve.**

 **Toriel: Why would you be starving, my child?**

 **Chara: Because my parents didn't pay attention to me after I turned three. Mainly because my eyes are red, which is not a normal thing for humans.**

 **Flowey: I wish I could teach them a lesson, but it's kinda hard when you can't pass the Barrier and said people are long dead…**

 **Toriel: If you're really Asriel, why did you try to attack most of the fallen humans?**

 **Flowey: I can't feel emotions without a soul. Also, I get bored a lot now.**

 **Well, we should probably wait for the next chapter to talk about any more of this, guys!**

 **~Arana and crew**


	2. Chapter 2

**Arana: Hello guys! I'm back with another chapter!**

 **Flowey: putting down The Druid Gaele What is with your stories?**

 **Chara: looking at Time Lines I like 'em. She does a great job with this one.**

 **Frisk: turning to Chara, with Gumdrops in her hands In this one you apparently the reason why I died…**

 **Chara: What?! Let me see! quickly grabs Gumdrops and reads it through Well, basically not that different from most fanfics that involve me.**

 **Frisk: Who's the Sans guys though?**

 **Arana: You'll meet him soon!**

 **I don't own Undertale**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 2- One Soul, Two Bodies

Chara floated around, seeing as she had nothing else to do right now besides make sure Flowey didn't hurt Frisk. The group was waiting for Toriel~the name of the goat monster who Chara called mom~to return with something that would allow Flowey to join them on their journey through the Underground to talk to King Asgore.

Chara, looking around, finally found a ledge that was big enough for her to lay on it, and did so.

"Hey Chara," Flowey said, ignoring Frisk's attempt to talk with him. "Think I could summon Frisk's soul to make sure it's red?"

"Only if you spare her on your first turn," Chara said. "I'd rather not have mom come back to an injured kid. Oh, and don't go on about the whole 'kill or be killed' thing you've put up, and certainly don't lie about LOVE."

"Why would he lie about love?" Frisk asked.

"Uppercase LOVE," Chara said. "is a shortened version of what monsters call 'Level Of Violence,' which is earned by killing things. Trust me, you do not want to kill anyone here, even if they try to kill you. The yellow soul demolished about half of the Underground's population doing that."

Frisk looked uneasy with that explanation.

"I wasn't going to!" Flowey groaned. "Well, I was before I saw you, but now I won't. But, this will give Frisk some experience with fights." He looked at Frisk. "Don't get too shocked about what's going to happen, OK?"

"K..." Frisk answered.

Chara looked over to keep an eye on the fight, knowing that Flowey was a little unpredictable with his tactics. What she wasn't expecting was to see all color drained from around her. Everything was black and white. Well, almost everything.

Frisk's soul was red, as predicted. But, it was only half of a full soul.

That's when Chara noticed a soft, red glow above her chest. She turned to look at it.

The other half of Frisk's soul hovered a few inches off her chest.

"What in the name of the angel above?!" Chara yelped, once again falling off a ledge and hitting her head on the ground. This time, Frisk flinched, as her HP went down a point.

Flowey looked from Frisk to Chara, confusion on his face.

That's when Toriel, carrying a flower pot, pushed her way into the magic aura of the fight. Hastily, she put down the flower pot, and rushed to see what was going on, only to gasp with shock.

"Wh-why do both of you have half of the same soul, my children?" the goat monster asked.

"I-I don't know mom!" Chara, who was slightly panicking with this discovery, said. "Flowey wanted to make sure Frisk's soul was red, so he started the fight, and then Frisk had half a soul, and then I saw the other half floating above my chest!"

"Chara, my child, calm down," Toriel said, going up and hugging her. "This… has actually happened before. We are unsure on what causes it, but it's most likely being the fact that souls, when shattered, do not always disappear. In fact, shattered souls will come back together after a certain amount of time to be reborn into a new body. We discovered that the last time this happened, the soul that was shared had both signatures of the two sharing it, and one had died about a hundred years beforehand."

"Wait, so basically Frisk is Chara's reincarnation?" Flowey asked, sparing Frisk. "Frisk, there should be a MERCY button on your side, press it and then spare me." When she did so, the fight ended. "OK, I know this is going to sound weird, but do I have two sisters now?"

"What do you mean by 'two sisters'?" Frisk, confused, asked.

"Back when I was alive, and Flowey was Asriel, I fell down into the mountain. I had survived, even though there was no buttercups to break my fall. But, I was injured.

"That's when Asriel heard my call for help. He wasn't mean to me because I was human, in fact he was kinda excited that he met me. So, he took me to him mom and dad, who were surprised that I, a human, had somehow made it pass through the Barrier.

"Since I didn't have anywhere to go after I fell, seeing as most monsters were probably old enough to dislike humans, the Dreemurrs took me in, basically adopting me. Asriel and I became as close as a brother and sister can get, and then some.

"That's why Flowey is asking if he has two sisters now," Chara finished.

"Well, we'll have to find out when we face Asgore, my children," Toriel said with a smile, picking up the flower pot. "This is what I went to get for Flowey."

"A flower pot?" Flowey asked, disdain showing clearly on his face. "Well, at least it isn't a boot or something like that..."

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Arana: And there's chapter 2!**

 **in the background, Flowey's angry voice is clearly heard**

 **Chara: I think mom may have hit a root…**

 **Frisk: We better go check to make sure they are OK…**

 **Arana: Well, let's go do that…**

 **~Arana and crew**


	3. Chapter 3

**Arana: Hi guys!**

 **Flowey: (grumbling again) Do we always have to greet the readers?**

 **Chara: Well, it's to show that we're here.**

 **Flowey: Well, can we just get on with the chapter?**

 **Arana: Good idea!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 3- Puzzling Matters

Chara was almost glad to see the mostly purple colors of the Ruins. Almost being the keyword, because it was a little sickening to see so much of the same color. However, when she spotted a twinkling star, she quickly went over to test something.

She put her hand over the star, earning a questioning look from Frisk, and a sigh from Flowey. Soon enough, her efforts were rewarded, but not how she expected. The "file" screen popped up, but it was a little different than she remembered.

 **"File: Chara & Frisk, LV 1,"** it read.

"Angel above," Chara muttered. "I'm sharing a save file!"

This got a few odd reactions from the others. Toriel, however, brushed it off as an odd thing that Chara talked about, and waited patiently at the top of the stairs for Chara, Frisk, and Flowey to follow.

Flowey, however, groaned, and hissed under his breath about how he wished he still had control of the Time Line, which Chara heard thanks to her now enhanced hearing~a side effect from Asriel absorbing her soul all those years ago. He must have had enough determination to RESET, but Chara didn't remember seeing any signs of the accursed power when she first noticed him.

Frisk just looked confused, but Chara was sure that she could see the save screen. She would explain it to her in private, later.

Quickly, Chara hit the SAVE button, which was about a few inches away from the RESET button~Chara made a mental note to warn Frisk to never press that.

" **File saved,"** the screen stated, then faded away.

"What was..." Frisk said, but then got interrupted by Chara.

"I'll tell you later," was all she said before climbing the stairs, motioning for Frisk to follow.

Frisk hesitantly moved on.

The next room was just like Chara could remember it~it was probably only twenty years since the green soul passed through here, though~with its buttons, locked door, and switch.

"Do you remember how this puzzle works, Chara?" Toriel asked her, a grin on her face.

Chara always loved solving the puzzles in the Underground, after all. Though, at the time, when she knew that the humans couldn't hear her, Chara had tried to give them advice for passing these puzzles.

"'Only the fearless can proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones, neither walk the middle road,'" Chara qouted, not even glimpsing at the sign that was place besides the closed door. She then, practically skipping, stepped on four of the six buttons, (bottom left, bottom right, top right, top left,) before pulling the switch. She then turned around with a bright smile on her face.

Frisk looked confused, making Chara hastily, explain what she did.

"The Ruins are filled with puzzles," she said. "Most of them are ancient fusions of buttons and door keys, though some require a little more effort than I did with this one." She then pointed to the sign. "What I quoted is written on that sign over there. It's actually the answer to the puzzle for those who don't quite get them. At least one of every type of puzzle has one, those some are harder to spot than others."

"Oh," Frisk said softly, then looking at the sign to memorize it.

"Come now, my children," Toriel said, certainly including Flowey in the saying, (though both Chara and Flowey could say that they've actually seen more years than the goat monster would realize, although they don't know how old they really are at this point,) which got a small, but almost unheard, groan out of the flower. "We must continue onward, and when we get to my home at the end of the Ruins, I'll make some butterscotch-cinnamon pie to eat while we talk about how we are going to stop Asgore from trying to take Frisk's split soul."

Frisk visibly paled.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Chara said, gaining her ghost tail and floating over to her. "Once he knows I'm around, and that Flowey is Asriel, he'll probably stop the whole war on humanity thing and adopt you into the Dreemurr family, like he did with me!"

"Until he proves that he is worth being my husband," Toriel said with an angry sigh. "You three are going to be on my side of the family. He has taken the souls of six human children after all."

Frisk looked confused. Flowey groaned about the whole matter.

Once again, Chara decided to explain. "Mom was married to King Asgore when I fell," she said. "That was before Asriel and I died. However, when Asriel died, King Asgore swore war on humanity for killing his son, and deemed that all humans who fall into the Underground be killed for their souls so that monsters could break the Barrier."

"How do you know this, my child?" Toriel asked.

"I woke up as a ghost when Asriel absorbed my soul," Chara said. It wasn't a lie, but then again, it wasn't the full truth either. "When Asriel died, I followed where my body went, and overheard you guys arguing about the matter. Which means that I followed you while you took my body to where it's grave is now."

Toriel seemed both shocked, and mildly confused about this, but pushed now further.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

The next puzzle was too easy, even for Frisk, as Toriel had labeled the switches needed to be pulled, and Chara's comment on sticking to the path. Though, the whole "press X to read signs" thing was a little weird and, of course, new to Chara.

Frisk had commented, "This isn't a game..." to that silly sign.

Still, now Chara hovered over Frisk's shoulder. Toriel had explained the basics of deal with monsters peacefully. But, "Strike up a conversation and wait for me to stop the fight" didn't always work, as Chara reminded her that she had left half of the six other children on their own to go through the Ruins themselves while she bakes pie for them.

So, now Chara was going to teach the more advance things. Thankfully, they had found an old slide show on the subject, nestled in a hole in the wall.

The first slide was a Froggit. "These guys don't understand English or normal monster language," Chara stated. "They have their own language, which I happened to learn so don't worry about needing a translator. Froggits usually only need you to compliment them before they stop attacking and show MERCY, which is something you need to show back."

The next slide was of a Whimsun. "These guys attack you because they feel the need to try to have courage. However, trying to console them about their fears usually fails upon you uttering the first letter of your first word. Sometimes half of the first letter."

Next, Loox. "The Loox tribe are one of the smallest, at least in numbers, category of monsters. Thanks to their one eye, they often get bullied. The best way to spare them is to not bully them."

Vegetoid was next. "I don't know much about these guys because all they do when you try to talk to them is say that veggies don't talk. However, if you rub your belly and ask for a meal, they'll gladly share some of their veggies, which are the green bullets that you need to catch. Those heal you by the way. After that, you can spare them."

The next slide was of Migosp. "These guys are easier to take alone than in a group with other monsters. Normally, by themselves, they just dance and enjoy life. This is why you want them to be the last monster you spare in a group fight."

The last slide was Moldsmal. "Um… These monsters are barely monsters at the best times, and they're spare-able straight away. You can talk to them by wiggling your hips, which is a weird thing to do even in monster society. I suggest not doing it."

Then, the dummy floated by. "O-oh, I'm sorry Miss Toriel!" the dummy cried, clearly inhabited by a ghost. "I-I'm late! And there are humans here!"

Chara recognized the voice. "Hi Patstablook," she said with a smile. "It's me, Chara! I'm a ghost now!"

The dummy seemed taken aback. "Ch-Chara?! How'd you become a ghost?" it asked.

"I died," Chara stated. "But now me and Frisk here are sharing a soul, so I have a physical form now."

"Well, that's good to hear!" the dummy said happily. "Oh, by the way, Napstablook comes around here often, so keep an eye out for him. Every since Happstablook disappeared, he's been kinda down in the dumps."

Chara took that suggestion and made a mental note of it. She hadn't known that Happstablook had disappeared, and would see if she could get more information on that later.

"Come along, my children," Toriel said at last, walking towards the door. "Chara, do you remember how to do the next puzzle?"

"It's the spike one right?" Chara said. After she got a nod, she answered. "There are two ways of solving it. The harder one is taking the whole "western room is eastern room's blueprints" thing seriously and going on that random path a couple of times. The easier one is just testing which spikes retract and which stay firm in their stance."

"Good, just making sure since that one is the most dangerous puzzle in the Ruins..." Toriel said softly.

"Retracting spikes?" Frisk asked.

"We're going across a bridge of spikes in the next room," Flowey grumbled.

"Spike bridge?!"

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Arana: And that's the chapter! By the way, I totally came up with Patstablook's name while writing this.**

 **Flowey: You could have just left the dummy nameless…**

 **Frisk: (still scared/confused) We're going to walk on a bridge of spikes?!**

 **Toriel: Do not worry my child, I shall hold your hand the entire way through.**

 **Chara: Trust mom, she and Asriel did that with me my first five times before I figured out that the signs were the answer keys.**

 **~Arana and crew**


	4. Chapter 4

**Arana: After the long, long wait trying to find something to inspire me, I decided to just say "Heck with inspiration! I need to post a chapter so that this story's fans don't think I've entirely dropped it!"**

 **Flowey: You never said that.**

 **Chara: Flowey, how many times have we gone over with this? She's just weird… the good kind of weird though.**

 **Frisk: Yeah. But… Are we really going to cross a bridge of spikes?**

 **Toriel: As I said before, I shall hold you hand while Chara carries Flowey across.**

 **Frisk: ...OK then….**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 4- Battle Tactics and Crossing Bridges

Chara floated into the next room, then changed her tail back into legs. She then pointed at the randomly placed~at least looking randomly place~pathway to Frisk. "That's the key to the puzzle," she said, then walk the way through. "Whenever I needed to cross the bridge on this side, I would walk the path to refresh my memory. But, I don't think we'd really have a reason to come back here unless it's needed."

Frisk, though still looking fearful, nodded slowly.

"Come along, my children," Toriel said softly. "We must not dawdle."

Chara and Frisk nodded, and followed the boss monster through a hallway. However, when coming past a turn, a battle started. And Flowey was pulled in as well, since he was in Frisk's hands. But, he was quickly put on the ground and then became a bystander to the fight.

"It's a Froggit!" Chara stated. "Remember, these guys are easy to spare if you complement them."

Frisk nodded, and looked down at her buttons. "Um… which button do I press?" she asked.

Chara pointed to ACT. "That one is for doing actions, so it's best to press that every so often," she answered.

"OK," Frisk said, pressing the button. She was met with three choices, Check, Compliment, and Intimidate. "Uhm…"

"OK, let me go over these," Chara said. "Check will give you the stats of any and all monsters you meet in a fight. Usually, you'd know instantly, but since I'm here, I'm the one who will relay the stats to you.

"Compliment is the one we want to go with. It's the most friendly way to get to these guys, which you want to do so we get some monsters on our side when we meet King Asgore. It's probably going to be our goal to be the friendliest humans around, since most monsters dislike humans nowadays.

"Intimidate will allow you to spare these guys as well, but it won't really put you on the good side of these guys. I suggest that you don't press it."

"Let her do what she wants, Chara," Flowey hissed behind the two girls. "If she wants to press FIGHT, let her, if she wants to intimidate, let her! You can't just tell her what to do!"

"Um, I actually enjoy that she's suggesting things like this," Frisk said in a slightly louder voice than usual. "I'm a pure pacifist, and I'd like to do things the friendly way."

Flowey looked taken aback for a moment, but then grumbled something that sounded like a half-hearted apology.

Frisk then choose Compliment, and the Froggit blushed. Chara resisted her now habitual urge to say, "Froggit didn't understand what you said, but was flattered anyway," which she usually said to each of the other fallen children. Of course, she was bound to their souls as they journeyed~until they died of course.

Even if she was unseeable, she was always present. If there was a battle, the fallen children would hear her talking, although they thought it was their own thoughts. She also was there to translate any non-attacking Froggits, whispering what they said in the fallen child's ear.

However, before the Froggit even had it's turn, Toriel appeared and gave it what Chara dubbed the "motherly death glare." She usually gave this to anyone who she caught attacking the children she cared for.

It still gave her the chills.

The Froggit hopped away shivering, and the fight dissipated. Frisk, confused about what happened, picked Flowey back up. Then, she and Chara followed Toriel, although Chara got in front when they turned the corner.

Then, both Toriel and Chara stopped, turning around. "Frisk, hand me Flowey," Chara said, taking the potted flower into her hands. She then turned back around, and stepped towards a spike.

Frisk was about to yelp out stop to the green and yellow clad girl, but it only came out a gasp as the spike dropped down. She was caught in a half breathless state after that, watching Chara, with a very unhappy Flowey, crossed the bridge of spikes without getting poked by them once. Once they were at the other side, Chara waved.

Toriel held out her hand to Frisk, who gulped and took it. Then, Toriel started to lead the fearful child across the bridge, but was taking her time so that Frisk could get used to the spikes.

Once they were across, Chara almost thrusted Flowey back into Frisk's arms. Why? Because the darn little flower had _bit_ her when she commented on the memories of when she and Asriel had once marked the spikes with marker, which was eventually got washed off.

So, rubbing at the bite mark, which hadn't broke her skin, she followed Toriel and Frisk into the next room, and then groaned when she remembered the irony of the room being a very, very long hallway in which Toriel _was_ going to make them walk down by themselves, without her.

'Testing independence my butt,' Chara growled in her thoughts, but declined to say it before Toriel even asked the very unneeded test of them.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Arana: Finally! It's finished!**

 **Flowey: Why did you take so long again…?**

 **Chara: Flowey, she gets writer's block easily. Don't blame her for not writing things. Plus, she did this chapter in Google Docs so that she didn't have to worry about LibreOffice freezing when she right clicks somethings. Yes people, that happens to her often.**

 **Frisk: I tried to type something in LibreOffice, and then I misspelled a word. I tried to fix it, but then it randomly saved and then I couldn't click anything and had to use the task manager to close it. It annoyed the heck out of me!**

 **Toriel: I still don't know how to type like you all do, my fingers are too big! When will the monster scientists make a computer with a larger keyboard for monsters like me?**

 **Arana: I don't really know when that'll happen. It's probably not going to be soon though, Alphys is still trying to figure out how the drone works…**

 **Flowey: Can we please not talk about Alphys?**

 **Arana: Well then, let's end the chapter here.**

 **~Arana and the crew**


	5. Chapter 5

**Arana: And finally, we are back.**

 **Flowey: What took you so long?**

 **Arana: Mostly video games… and lack of ideas.**

 **Chara: Looks like someone was impatient for the story~!**

 **Flowey: Hey! I can't feel remember!**

 **Arana: But it is possible for you to regrow your soul.**

 **Flowey: No it- wait what? It IS? Why did no one tell me this before!**

 **Frisk: You never asked!**

 **Arana: Anyways, on with the story!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 5- Lessons of the Save Point

"Now, my children," Toriel said, her eyes darting to and fro so she would not meet the others' eyes. "I have a difficult request of you."

 _And here she goes,_ Chara thought. _She's gonna make us walk down this annoying hallway._

"But before I do," Toriel said, now meeting their eyes, and making Chara look at her with a small bit of shock. "Let me give you this." She gave Chara an old cell-phone. Which had been her's a long, long time ago when she was alive.

To her dismay, only Toriel's number was listed.

"This is so you can contact me, in case of emergency," Toriel said. "I must run some errands, and you three will have to make it to the end of the Ruins yourselves. I know this may seem hard, Frisk, but with Chara and Flowey, you'll be able to make it to the end."

"Mom," Chara said after sticking the phone in her inventory (which she still had no clue how it worked) and looking up. "Don't bother on asking if Frisk likes cinnamon or butterscotch. If she's anything like me, a cinnamon-butterscotch pie is best."

"Oh my," Toriel chuckled. "It seems you already figured out the surprise!"

"Eh, it's very easy to know what the surprise is when I've seen you do it for all of the other kids," Chara said. "And since we aren't staying long, in the Ruins at least, you should probably also pack some for healing after or during battles."

"That's some good thinking, Chara!" Frisk said with a smile.

"Will I get some pie?" Flowey asked, a questioning look on his face.

"Of course you will!" Chara laughed, noticing how the flower acted. "You're part of the family!"

Flowey then snorted, which somewhat confused Chara since he didn't have a nose.

"Still," Toriel said. "Since Chara seems to have known about what I usually asked to the other fallen children, I have decided to not do the test." She sighed. "Even I have grown tired of walking down this long hallway. I know we made it to try to ward off intruders, but those who live here are growing tired of it as well."

"Can we start now?" Flowey asked, impatient.

"Oh right, I shall go now," Toriel said.

In a minute, she was out of sight.

"I still have no clue how she does that," Chara said after a moment. "Come on, we must try to keep up." She then started to float as Frisk started down the long, long hallway.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

"Oh hey, there's a save point over there," Chara whispered to Frisk and Flowey. "I'm gonna teach you how to use it, OK Frisk?"

Slowly Frisk nodded.

When they got onto the leaves, Chara took Flowey from Frisk's hands.

"OK, reach your hand towards the star," Chara instructed.

Frisk complied, and the Save Screen popped up.

This time, it had a message for the them.

" **Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination,"** the screen read. Then, it switched to this, " **File: Chara and Frisk, LV 1, Location: Ruins Entrance."** At the bottom were the buttons Save, Reset, and Continue.

"OK," Chara said. "Whatever you do, do not press Reset."

"And why is that?" Frisk asked, obviously curious.

"Do you really want to end up back on my grave? With only Flowey, you, and I remembering what happened before you pressed that gosh be darn button?"

"Oh."

"OK, so Continue just exits the screen," Chara said. "But we want to Save, since we don't know when we are going to die."

"What?!"

"Yeah, these things help us go through the Underground without dying, so it's kind of necessary for us to Save whenever we come across one," Chara stated. "It helped me stop myself from repeating deadly stunts or getting into fights with monsters who were way too good at sending bullets at me. My total death count on my first save, before I tested out the Reset button, was about fifty-five deaths in the span of two years. My last one, about five."

"Is that why you would stop me from doing things sometimes?" Flowey asked suddenly. "Or declined to fight those bullies? Or even how gosh darn good you were at dodging when they forced you to fight?"

"You got it!" Chara said with a smile. "Now, Frisk, press Save…"

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Arana: And that's the chapter!**

 **Flowey: Why is this going so slow?**

 **Chara: Oh shush you! (sprays with water guns)**

 **Flowey: Hey! Where'd you even get that?!\**

 **Chara: It was in my inventory…**

 **Arana: OK, let's end it off here!**

 **~Arana and crew**


	6. Chapter 6

**Arana: Hey guys! I'm not joined by the others right now because reasons.**

 **(In the background, Flowey screeches something about… bees?)**

 **Arana: Apparently he's allergic to bees. Chara and Frisk are trying to get him away from them. Anyways, how about answering questions you never knew you had?**

 _ **Why do I take so long posting chapters?**_ **Because of a few factors: school, video games, and a lack of muse.**

 _ **What happens if Chara and Frisk put their soul-halves together?**_ **That will be explained later, most likely near the end of the story.**

 _ **Will there ever be a sequel to this story?**_ **Maybe. If people like this story as much as Gumdrops, Chara, Frisk, and Flowey may go from their universe to the multi-verse!**

 **Arana: And there's that. Now, onto the story.**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 6- Why They Fell

"Hey, I think that Froggit wants to talk to us," Chara said, pointing at said Froggit, who was near the area they had just came out of. "Let's go see what it wants to say!"

Frisk nodded, and started to walk forward.

They took two steps.

"Whimsun approached meekly!" Chara said with a tad of annoyance in her voice as the fluttering monster started a battle. "It's best we just spare him."

Taking Chara's advice, Frisk when into the the Mercy section, noticing how Whimsun's name was yellow. She then pressed Spare.

"We won!" Chara said slowly. "We earned zero EXP and zero gold. Just great. Let's go talk to the Froggit now."

They were not attacked the other four steps to the Froggit.

"Ribbit, Ribbit," the Froggit croaked.

Chara translated, in a scratchy voice, "He basically just compliments us on being merciful, and saying to ACT and Spare."

Frisk nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Froggit," she said.

"That's a she," Chara laughed.

"O-Oops!" Frisk yelped, and then started laughing too.

The Froggit looked confused, but none the less decided not to ask about it.

"Anyways, we should get going," Chara said, and Frisk nodded.

They had almost reached the exit of the room when they were attacked.

"Froggit and Whimsun drew near!" Chara sighed. "Oh come on!"

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

After getting bruises on their elbows, Frisk and Chara were questioning the whole problem with their split soul. If one got hurt, it seemed the other did too.

"I wonder what would happen if we tried to put the halves together…" Frisk said slowly.

"Are you serious?" Chara sighed. "I know I'm going to sound like mom, but that's dangerous. Now that I think back, I did hear something about the other split soul when I was on the Surface. The two had tried to put their soul back together to avoid damaging each other at the same time.

"Legend has it that they… merged together… into an abomination of limbs, and the village, along with some monsters as it was before the war, had to kill them. The legend was to keep kids away from graves of those whose souls shattered," she looked up. "Even those I want to see what would happen, I don't want to end up like those two. Plus, I think that split soul was red. Our kind of soul is weak when it leaves out body, and needs to be absorbed before it destroys itself. Yes, that's right, red souls destroy themselves about ten minutes after they leave the dead body."

Frisk shuddered. "Why is that?"

"It's a safety thing," Flowey stated. "If a evil monster got their hands on it, they would have a lot of power."

"That's why when a red soul dies, they keep only their loved ones around them," Chara sighed. "And they didn't have monsters nearby at all. Even monsters who lived with them weren't allowed near the red soul until it shattered."

"How do you know about this?" Frisk asked slowly.

"When I was about two, the war was on the horizon," Chara sighed. "I have really good memory of one of my monster friends, a little boss monster named Trisha. She… was killed by my father when the war started. Anyways, my red soul was passed down to me by my mother. When she died of illness, and her read soul appeared, my father made sure Trisha and any other monsters weren't allowed in the house.

"I was confused at the time. When I say the soul break, it hit me that my mother wasn't coming back~she was the only thing keeping my father from abusing me. He hated my red eyes, my pale skin, and pink cheeks. He said I'd never get a husband like that..."

She paused, looking away.

"He also forced me to run to Mount Ebbot when I was twelve. I was two years older than Asriel, so yeah. I wanted to get away from him. He… he chased me until I managed to get to the top of the mountain, and found the hole. I was about the jump down it, when he called, 'I hope the monsters kill you down there!' I never really liked him after that…"

Flowey's petals drooped. Of course, he had never known the true reason of why Chara had jumped down, only that it had to do with how stressful the Surface was to her.

"I'm so sorry…" Frisk said slowly. "But… I guess we have more in common than we thought. My father was also abusive…"

Flowey looked from Chara to Frisk, clearing knowing that his past wasn't as terrible as theirs. He then sighed. "I… hope you guys can put that behind you," he said, struggling for the right words. Was he really feeling something? Was he growing emotions? Or was it his acting bubbling to the surface again? He had dealt with this kind of stuff before, during his resets… but none of them sparked this… this sadness… in him.

Then, Frisk and Chara fell through the floor, landing on soft leaves. They looked at each other, then at Flowey's startled face, and started to laugh.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

 **Arana: And there we have it folks!**

 **(In the background, Flowey is heard yelling at Frisk and Chara to watch where they are going)**

 **Arana: And there's the Flowey we all know!**

 **~Arana and crew**


	7. Important! Please Read!

**Hello folks. Arana here!**

 **SCAMMER ALERT: Guys, someone tried to scam me, on this site! Like seriously. They are** **Timofei and they sent me this:**

 **Hi Aranaagf,**

 **I writting you now because I loved your Undertale Story Gumdrops.**

 **I'm actualy a popular publisher on internet and I'm very interested by buying your book with all rights.**

 **Let's talk about this, what do you think? :)**

 **If you get this PM, it's a scammer. I also got a PM from another person, MongrelDog, actually got a PM from the same guy, and he forgot to take my name off of it! So yeah, keep an eye out for him. Don't get scammed.**

 **Remember, if someone wants to buy your fanfic, it's a scammer. It's Fanfiction, not actual stories!**

 **~Arana**


	8. Chapter 7

**(A wild, and very tired, AranaAGF appears!)**

 **Arana: (huff) Hi guys! Arana here…. And I'm with the others.**

 **Chara: Hi. (doing her creepy face)**

 **Flowey: Please stop with the creepy face.**

 **Frisk: Boy it's been awhile since we've done this…**

 **Arana: Anyways, Onto the chapter!**

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Chapter 7- Grey Rocks

The trio was walking towards the next room when a FIGHT occurred.

"Moldsmal blocks the way!" Chara groaned, as a monster that seemed to be made out of jello appeared.

Act, Check.

"HP: 50, AT 4, DF 0. Stereotypical: Curvaceously attractive, but no brains…" Chara chuckled as she read the flavor text.

"The heck was that?" Flowey groaned as Chara got pulled to the battle box.

A zigzag pattern appeared, which was quite easy to dodge.

"Moldsmal waits pensively," Chara read out.

Act, Flirt.

"The heck Frisk?" Flowey asked as Frisk chuckled.

"You wiggle your hips. Moldsmal wiggles back. What a meaningful conversation!" Chara laughed. "Oh my stars, Frisk, I didn't know you'd actually do that!"

And then she was pulled to the battlefield.

One turn later, "Moldsmal burbles quietly."

Mercy, Spare.

"We won! We earned 0 EXP and 1 Gold!" Chara said with an amused face. "I had no clue that they'd give away gold when you flirted with them!"

Frisk and Chara laughed as the FIGHT went away, and walked into the next room.

"Oh hey, the rock puzzle!" Chara said excitedly. "'Three out of four gray rocks recommend you push them.'"

"So we just push the rocks?" Frisk asked.

"All but Suzzy," Chara sighed. Frisk looked at her oddly. "Trust me, you'll know Suzzy when you see her."

Frisk shrugged, and went to push the gray rock. After that, the trio continued to the now retracted spikes, before encountering a FIGHT.

"You tripped into a line of Moldsmals," Chara groaned. "Just spare them so we can get going…"

Act, Spare.

Chara didn't even bother to read the winning comment.

Going to the next room, Chara groaned as it was the pitfall puzzle.

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

Many failing (and the puzzle just giving up and allowing them to pass by without falling) and fights later, the trio stood in the next room.

"You get that rock, I'll get that one," Chara said, motioning to the first two rocks.

Once they had been pushed to the switch pads, Chara and Frisk went to the last rock.

"Heya Suzzy," Chara said to the rock.

"What in tarnation?!" the rock yelped, then seemed to pause. "Princess Chara Dreemurr, is that really you?!"

"Yep," Chara said with a smile. "Can you, uh, go to the switch pad so we can get passed?"

"You bet I will!" the rock said, moving to the switch pad.

They almost reached the doorway when they encountered another battle.

"Moldsmal and Moldsmal block the way!" Chara groaned.


	9. I'm sorry

Dear readers. I am sorry to say that I have unfortunately lost interest in writing fanfiction, and so my works (besides the original Gumdrops) will not be updated in the near future. I am very to disappoint everyone who loves my stories, but since I last updated my works (last year) a few things have happened that have given me stress and have also made it harder for me to want to write things entirely. I have also moved on from the Undertale fandom, and I have lost interest in my OCs in the stories I have posted. (And in Timelines' case, both Tri and I are giving up on it entirely.) For those who have supported me in my time writing these stories, thank you. You guys have really helped me with these stories, and it makes me sad that I am not going to update them.

Once again, I am sorry to disappoint my fans.


End file.
